


Passion

by FalCatrecon



Series: Crazy For You [2]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, Multi, Other, hey look more car sex again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: They had taken their sweet time to get back to headquarters, trying to get Michael through his heat before arriving. While it was unusual at the same time Michael really didn’t want to face another Alpha in that condition, never mind that it was only Devon. At the end of it, they managed to find a full service truck stop that was mostly empty and as KITT aired himself out Michael took the time to take a deep cleansing shower. They both still had ever so faint lingering scent to them, but in a normal level for the public. He rubbed at his nose, not quite used to all the minor tones in scent anymore. It had been quite a few months he had been on the blockers, and it wasn’t just his heat they numbed. He could smell so much more.Like now, where he could tell the faint nervousness in KITT as they pulled up into the garage where Bonnie was waiting. He was pretty sure he was exuding the same tone too, to be fair. He was mildly comforted in the fact they wouldn’t have given KITT the equipment if he wasn’t supposed to use it. Taking a deep breath, he patted KITT’s steering wheel. “Time to face the music.”
Relationships: KITT/Michael Knight (1982), KITT/Michael Knight/Devon Miles
Series: Crazy For You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590238
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Passion

They had taken their sweet time to get back to headquarters, trying to get Michael through his heat before arriving. While it was unusual at the same time Michael really didn’t want to face another Alpha in that condition, never mind that it was only Devon. At the end of it, they managed to find a full service truck stop that was mostly empty and as KITT aired himself out Michael took the time to take a deep cleansing shower. They both still had ever so faint lingering scent to them, but in a normal level for the public. He rubbed at his nose, not quite used to all the minor tones in scent anymore. It had been quite a few months he had been on the blockers, and it wasn’t just his heat they numbed. He could smell so much more.

Like now, where he could tell the faint nervousness in KITT as they pulled up into the garage where Bonnie was waiting. He was pretty sure he was exuding the same tone too, to be fair. He was mildly comforted in the fact they wouldn’t have given KITT the equipment if he wasn’t supposed to use it. Taking a deep breath, he patted KITT’s steering wheel. “Time to face the music.”

As he stepped out, Bonnie wrinkled her nose. “I was wondering when you were going to use that.”

Michael nearly slammed the driver’s door in surprise, coloring slightly. “Sorry.” He wasn’t sure if the apology was at KITT for the door or Bonnie. He took another deep breath, knowing he had to ask someone about this, and Bonnie was probably his best bet. “Uh. The blockers failed, somehow.”

The faint amusement she had at teasing him faded into concern. “You okay?” Her soft rain and vanilla scent filtered to him in comfort, mingling well with KITT’s rose.

“Yeah, well enough.” He twitched a grin and patted KITT’s roof. “He was very much a gentleman about it. Which, by the way, no one had _told_ me about the rest of the… equipment before then.” He leaned his hip against KITT, using him as comfort. “I don’t know what made them fail, but it was rough this time.” He waved off her look of concern. “Not really _bad_ rough, but not normal.”

Bonnie carefully stepped forward, lightly sampling the air. “Glad you came right back. There’s a tinge of heat still under everything.” She shifted slightly. Beta or not, hormones affected everyone. “KITT, do you have a readout of your synthesized pheromones?”

“Yes Bonnie. I’ll project them on the computer screen for you.” She nodded in reply and walked over to the computer to scroll through the results. Her scent faded to the soft wet of a spring rain as she concentrated on the results.

Michael fidgeted where he stood. He felt fine to the point he had been positive his heat was over. The only time it had lingered quite like this… He frowned. It started like that too. “I don’t know if it helps, but I’ve only had it do this once. My first heat.”

Bonnie looked up in surprise, then slowly nodded. “That actually makes sense. Since you were altered to be a different person, the scent change affected your hormonal balance. You may have gone through what amounted to a first heat, pushed back months by the blockers.” She grimaced. “I can only imagine.” She tapped her screen. “And KITT, because he didn’t introduce you to this sooner, hasn’t adjusted his to match yours as close as he should have. He probably barely registers as human to your body, much less ‘alpha’.” She couldn’t help her teasing grin again. “Though looks like he certainly tried a lot for you.”

“ _Bonnie_.” KITT interjected, sounding offended, and Michael couldn’t help his slight smile at the soft souring of the roses in his embarrassment even if his own bread was a little burnt. “I may be physically designed to be Alpha but I am _not_ a creature built on desires. I wanted… I wanted him to be okay with me before I said anything.” KITT sounded flustered more than anything.

Bonnie’s smile softened and she lightly patted his hood. “I’m not actually upset. Honestly, you acted more polite than most Alphas put together.”

There was a light cough behind her, and she couldn’t hide the teasing smile as she turned to look at Devon. He was looking sternly, but anyone could scent the amusement in the air. “Thank you for that, Bonnie.” He started to walk towards the pair, but stopped short. “...Michael.” His eyes narrowed a second before he took a long moment to adjust his coat. However now that he wasn’t blocked Michael could smell the tiny fluctuations, the split second of burning wood before it settled back out to his normal dark mahogany. “Good to see you back.”

Michael shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah, thanks.” There was something to Devon’s scent he couldn’t quite place now that he could get the full range. He really couldn’t help the mild distress leak, and found himself surrounded in roses. Devon’s was spicer to KITT’s soft flower but… He frowned sharply.

“Hey, um. I’m going to go… check on something.” Bonnie quickly hurried out of the garage before Michael could protest. He didn’t really want to be stuck here with his newest revelation.

Pressing hard against KITT, Michael regarded Devon carefully. He logically knew there was absolutely nothing to be nervous about with the other man. Devon sighed softly and stepped further back. “Should I ask?”

KITT politely answered, lightly twining leather into the rose in his effort to help Michael feel better. “His blockers failed with no warning. We came back for answers.”

Devon slowly nodded. “That would explain…” He offered his hands out in a gesture of supplication. “Well.”

Michael couldn’t sit on it any longer. “Why do you two smell alike?” He straightened back up, KITT’s efforts helping calm him quite a bit. “I couldn’t tell before but without the blockers…” He huffed in frustration.

“Ah.” Devon tried to look apologetic, but there was a trail of surprise in his smell. “Since you hadn’t said anything before I thought it wasn’t going to be a problem.” Michael was starting to find a similar tinge to even the wood and leather. He waited, staring at Devon for an explanation.

KITT was the one who spoke up. “My scent is not natural and had to be based on someone.” The roses soured slightly, and Michael almost instinctively pushed the warmth at him. He wasn’t actually upset, just physically confused. “Wilton had decided at some point to use Devon for that.”

Michael slowly nodded, though that brought a whole new thing into question. He had thought KITT was built to cater to his scent preferences since everything else was, but if he was based on Devon… Something hormonal seemed to shift at that mental revelation, and he sunk to the floor, shoving his back hard against KITT. His body decided he wanted that before his mind had even considered it. He had just figured out his relationship with KITT, he didn’t need this wrench thrown into the works. And his heat still hadn’t finished, that want weaving into his scent against his will.

Devon kept his distance, the scent of alarm sharp even from where Michael sat. KITT too was bright, but he recognized the smell at this point. KITT tried his best to push the softness of leather and rose to him, but the damage was done. Even KITT’s had that faint bit of warmed leather that Michael was learning meant he was interested, not to mention the beginnings of wood smoke from Devon’s direction.

“Perhaps I should leave.” Devon took a few more steps back, and unfortunately Michael felt panic spike suddenly. He was afraid of that.

KITT answered for him. “Stay. We may have a problem.” Devon stopped, but didn’t walk back over, waiting for KITT to explain. The words were soft, but not upset like Michael would have thought. “I think perhaps our scent is… his other half.”

Devon carefully stepped forward again and knelt by KITT’s nose. It put him on Michael’s level but still a decent distance away. “Michael, are you okay?”

Michael finally began to relax, and took a long, deep breath. He could still scent the want from both of them, but they were both trying so hard to push more relaxing feelings at him. “Yeah, as much as I can be.” He gestured towards KITT. “I thought he had been made to match me.” He shrugged helplessly as he shifted forward, sitting more comfortably. He wasn’t quite ready to stand up again yet.

Nodding slowly, Devon settled the rest of the way to the floor. “And now you find it’s not just him, it’s also me.” He lightly tapped on KITT’s side in thought. “I… Well, I was wondering why your particular heat scent was affecting me more than anyone else's.” There was a small thread of copper through Devon’s scent this time. ...Fear? Worry? “I’m honestly at a loss on how to handle this that you would be okay with.”

The laugh was sharp as Michael let his head drop back against KITT’s side. “Yeah. Me too.”

There was an aggrieved sigh from KITT, mild confusion winding into his scent underlining his words. “Just exactly what is the problem here? We all very much trust and care for each other, yes? Unless there is something more to this that I’m missing.”

Michael looked at Devon a moment before turning where he sat so he could face KITT better. His tone was unintentionally sharp. “You know that conversation we were going to have after this? I think some of it should be now.”

KITT interrupted him, his voice matching in tone. “Love. Yes, I know. I love you, and no it is not my programming. I love Devon too, though not as much as you. No offense.” 

Devon waved him off with a small amused smile. “None taken.”

KITT continued. “While I may not be the best judge of people, I am fairly certain you love me too. And also care for Devon, as he does us. This particular situation we find ourselves in can likely be waited out just as easily as you and I before, but we didn’t.”

Michael slowly closed his mouth against his protests to take stock. KITT’s words had hit hard, even if he hadn’t meant them to. He looked at Devon, finding that he was going to be of no help. He looked like he was trying his best to suppress a grin. Michael finally huffed a sigh. “You’re right, I do love you. I just…” He threw up his hands. “People in love prefer people being exclusive! Especially Alphas! The whole territorial thing!”

Devon couldn’t hold back anymore, he started to laugh. “Michael, when has he ever been a typical Alpha?” His eyes twinkled with the humor. “When have I, for that matter?” He raised an eyebrow after a moment of thought. “I also seem to notice you didn’t include yourself in that ‘territorial thing’.”

“I…” Michael crossed his arms emphatically. “I’m still in heat. I can’t be blamed for… for wanting things.” It was a blatant lie and they all knew it. While sure he was a bit interested it really was the tail end of everything and their conversation had calmed his physical need down considerably.

Devon smiled softly, his wood blending perfectly with KITT’s leather, their roses complementing each other. “If you don’t want to, we can just simply sit here for a while. I would never pressure you. For the record though, so you can make a proper informed decision, I am not against the idea.”

“Michael, I am here for you, whatever you wish. All I ask is that I am home, but I do not require you to be simply mine above all else. You are a human and therefore not property.” There was a slight pause. “If anything I am technically your property if the paperwork is to be believed.”

Michael rolled his eyes at the attempt at humor, but did smile. “Yeah okay, you two care. I do honestly appreciate that.” He took a deep breath, taking both of them in. There was a bit of need threaded through both, which was expected since he still had it in his own, but it was genuinely mostly concern and caring. “I guess I worry about all those stories you hear about sickness or true mates and stuff.” He lightly rested his hand on KITT. “Don’t want to mess with what I got.”

Devon shook his head. “Biologically your body is interested in a certain type of scent above others. KITT and I happen to fall in that vein. When I stepped away, likely your in heat hormones reacted to the lack of a response, not the fabled sickness.” He rolled his eyes. “It is uncomfortable but you would get over it. Much like a heat but not as severe of a reaction and with KITT here it would be far milder.” He twitched a grin. “And while I am flattered you’d consider me a possible true mate,” Michael gave him a sour look with only served to brighten his grin, “there is just a high compatibility between us is all. What most people see as true mates is two who have managed to fall in love.” Michael had a feeling if KITT could, he’d be nodding along to what Devon was saying. “So in conclusion, us three would not ‘mess’ with what you have.” He tilted his head. “If anything, it gives you more of what you already have.”

“What I have is a headache and two Alphas.” He rubbed at his temples. “I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

Devon laughed lightly and offered out a hand. “May I?” Michael sighed and waved him over. Devon neatly fit under his arm, leaning his head on his shoulder and resting a hand on his leg comfortably. “We can start with just sitting here.”

Michael nodded. “Thank you.” He closed his eyes and took another long breath, letting all of them mix in his mind. It was almost like he was in Devon’s office having a bit of breakfast, the window open to the garden. The leather and wood of the chairs and desk, the roses and spice from the garden with fresh bread and orange juice. He smiled softly. “We make a really pretty scentscape.”

The comfort relaxed him to where his last bit of heat peeked through, his spice sharpening and answered with warm leather and the beginnings of a fire. He couldn’t help the twitch of a grin. Like that leather couch over by the fireplace. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over to Devon, who was looking at him curiously. He leaned over and softly kissed him. It was returned as warmly and carefully, though his scent grew deep and smokey in response. KITT’s deepened too, leather body warm. Michael swallowed hard, finding being under the concentration of two Alphas was making his physical responses go through the roof.

Devon was the one who broke the kiss first, shifting to stand up. Michael stared in mild confusion at first before Devon offered out a hand. He quickly got to his feet, stealing Devon’s lips again. Hands dug into coats, tangling until Devon relented and let Michael do as he wished. What he wished was to get both of them undressed as fast as possible. He tugged up on Devon’s shirt once the jacket had ended up in the floor, disregarding the need for buttons.

Softly laughing Devon shooed Michael’s hands away to pull at his tie and at least get the first couple of buttons undone. Michael took that as a cue to shuck his own jacket and polo in the meantime. As soon as Devon’s shirt was off, Michael kissed him again, opening his lips slightly to invite, which Devon gladly took. Their fingers worked on belt buckles and pants buttons, though Devon steered them a few steps back and over. He broke the kiss long enough to speak. “KITT, door please.”

KITT’s drivers side door opened easily now that they were out of the way, the warm leather stronger from his interior. “We fixed the seat before arriving.”

Michael shivered as Devon slid off his pants and underwear together, fingers already playing along his bare hips. “I think KITT needs your help, Michael.”

He couldn’t help the soft noise at that. “Y-Yeah.” He turned and leaned into KITT to work on the panel. Hands caressed along his ass, making the task all the harder. He finally managed to wrangle the zipper just as a finger trailed its way through his wetness. He stopped, unable to help the soft moan escape, his spice rolling in waves to meet the smoky fire and heated leather.

Devon lightly kissed his hip before pushing on it just a little. “Sit.”

Michael complied, resting into the very familiar seat of KITT’s. Devon knelt on the ground, turning Michael just enough to be able to settle between his legs. He tugged him down for a deep kiss and tapped the seat underneath. KITT got his drift and very slowly pressed at Michael’s entrance. Michael groaned into their kiss as KITT entered, his hands winding into Devon’s hair. To have KITT take him first was amazing, and knowing there might be a _second_ added another layer to his need.

Devon’s fingers trailed along his inner thigh, skipping past his erection, instead trailing along the seam where he and KITT met. Twin moans met Devon’s ears from KITT and Michael at the touch. Michael could feel his grin against his lips. Devon’s hand only added to the pressure around KITT. 

KITT’s movement shuddered slightly. “D-Devon, I am not sure that helps us last.”

Devon broke the kiss with Michael, trailing kisses along his neck. “Don’t worry KITT, I’ll help Michael along too.” His path shifted to down Michael’s chest, nuzzling a moment with a sigh as Michael shivered from his attentions. It didn’t take long for him to reach his destination, his tongue running along his shaft.

Michael couldn’t help his soft whine. “ _Devon…_ ”

A quick grin was all he got in reply before he wrapped his lips around him. Michael’s fingers tightened in his hair, trying his best not to push too. Devon’s hand hadn’t moved either, only tightening his grip in time with his mouth. Michael whimpered again, losing what little grasp on his words he had. The pleasure was spiking almost too fast, all his nerves alight. He wasn’t alone, feeling KITT just beginning to catch as he grew. Then Devon did something with his tongue and he couldn’t hold back anymore.

Devon didn’t move, taking what Michael gave as KITT pushed only a couple of times more before filling him too. All he could do for a long moment was simply tremble, his muscles giving up on control. Devon pulled off, leaving a light kiss on the tip, causing another short shudder run through Michael. He shifted to tug Michael close for a kiss, and Michael could easily taste himself on Devon. The man was determined to drive him mad, and his hand still hadn’t moved from between them.

KITT shifted in Michael at the attention, his voice holding traces of static. “Devon, if you do not move your hand I cannot allow you time with him.” He gave a soft sigh. “And I want to.”

Devon smiled as he moved his hands to Michael’s thighs. “Sorry. You two are just so wonderful to watch.”

Michael took a deep breath to try and settle his trembling. “You mean play with. Damn, Devon.”

Devon laughed. “No need for expletives, now.” His grin softened. “It’s been a while since I was able to have this sort of fun.”

Michael leaned forward to take a soft kiss from Devon. KITT’s leather scent cooled, encircling them comfortingly. Devon’s was still thick with smoke, which was understandable. Michael deepened the kiss, his hands shifting their attention lower. Devon moaned, his hands taking their turn to dig into Michael’s hair. He didn’t stroke too hard, still wanting him eventually inside.

Devon broke their kiss. “I, ah, have a question.” Michael paused his movement and waited curiously. “As this is, in a way, for your heat, there are pills for after if you wish for a… proper dose of hormones.”

The not quite a question had him capture Devon’s lips again, rough this time. He pulled back only so he could answer. “I want you to mix with KITT.” 

Devon shivered slightly at Michael’s words. “When you put it that way, I think perhaps I’ll insist.”

KITT softly sighed as he finally was able to pull free. “I think I will as well, with the added caveat of inside me.” Michael’s seat began to lean back, allowing a bit more room for Devon.

Michael grinned and leaned back with the seat, gesturing for Devon to follow. He took the invitation and settled between Michael’s legs as the door clicked shut behind them, KITT holding them both close. And it was rather close quarters in KITT’s cabin, but neither minded.

Devon shifted Michael so he could properly kneel, Michael’s thighs up high against his. He couldn’t sit up fully, his back was against KITT’s ceiling, but he still took a moment to admire Michael beneath him. He massaged Michael’s dick, which was valiantly trying to get hard again to match his wetness and need. Michael rolled his hips in reply, moaning low in pleasure. He didn’t need any preparation, he just wanted Devon inside.

Devon obliged, shifting Michael’s hips up to match his. Slowly sinking into him, he found it easy with KITT’s fluid mingling with Michael’s. He couldn’t help his shiver at the feel, his fingers digging into Michael’s hips as he settled fully inside. He began his rhythm slow, letting himself enjoy the sights and sounds with each shift. Their pheromones permeated the cabin, surrounding them in warm comfort.

Michael met Devon push for push, enjoying the building pleasure. The give of Devon’s flesh inside him was different from KITT’s, but both uniquely wonderful. He could scent more than just want in the air; there was love and affection from both his alphas. That was another conversation to put off, but right now they really were _his_. He reached up to pull Devon towards him, tightening his legs around his waist. He wanted him, skin against skin against leather.

Devon pressed close, his face buried into Michael’s chest. He took a deep breath, scenting Michael’s sharp spice. His pace quickened to match Michael’s need, his own growing. With watching KITT and Michael before, he wasn’t quite sure how long he’d last.

KITT’s leather was warming again, egging Michael on to push the pace beyond matching Devon’s. He was so close. “Devon, _please_.”

That pushed Devon the last bit himself, burying deep into Michael. He still rolled his hips as he tightened, filling him even more.

Michael pushed back just as hard, his muscles tight around Devon, pulling him close. He couldn’t help his deep shivers and moan, the feel of both of them in him amazing. He clung to Devon, pressed solidly against KITT. He was between his two favorite people and didn’t want to move. Not that he really could for the time being.

Devon took a long, shuddering breath before trying to adjust himself to rest Michael’s weight more on his thighs. He wasn’t quite as young as he used to be, though Michael had a way of making him feel he was. He kissed Michael softly before partially sitting up to stretch his back.

“Watching you two was beautiful.” KITT’s voice was reverent, the love evident in his tone and his scent of rose beginning to weave into the cabin.

Michael reached up to lightly stroke what skin he could. Devon took a hand and lightly kissed. “I must agree.” His breath tickled the palm of his hand. “Both of you are rather elegant together.”

Michael huffed a laugh. “Where’d I get the luck to get both of you.” He grinned. “So refined and eloquent.”

Devon rolled his eyes. “I can’t help if you have no culture other than us.” He purposefully shifted his hips, making Michael shiver. “Maybe you’ll absorb some in the meantime.”

Michael shook his head with a grin. “Nope. I like my burgers and rock thanks. Though I’m not against trying again.”

“Perhaps Devon should join us on missions, then you would have to listen to better music.” KITT teased, the haughty tones clearly fake.

“Aw come on KITT, I’m not that bad.” Michael waved in the general direction of the dash. He looked up to Devon. “Am I?”

“You are. It’s one of your selling points.” Devon finally was able to extract himself, both shivering slightly as he did so. “And we can try again in a bit. I am neither young nor a machine so I need a moment.”

Michael worked his legs down from Devon’s hips and opened his arms invitingly. “Come here.”

Devon settled himself on top of Michael with a sigh. While not likely as comfortable as KITT’s seat, it was _Michael_ , so rather comfortable indeed. Michael’s arms settled snugly around him, a hand already idly stroking his back.

Michael looked down at Devon, then past him to KITT. It was an odd arrangement, but he wasn’t going to complain at all. His partner and his boss both, and didn’t that also break so many common company policies. He lightly kissed Devon’s hair and then blew a kiss towards KITT’s voice modulator. He wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
